


Babe, there's something lonesome about you, something so wholesome about you

by imadetheline



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Again, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hugs, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, i really like projecting onto will don't I, lots of hugs, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadetheline/pseuds/imadetheline
Summary: Will sits, unmoving, as Hannibal cleans. The picture of emptiness. Hannibal just wants him to return but he knows it’s best to wait. So he cleans.Or: Will has a bad day at work and needs Hannibal to help make it better (no smut just fluff)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Babe, there's something lonesome about you, something so wholesome about you

**Author's Note:**

> title from From Eden by Hozier
> 
> Just something else very short and fluffy that I wanted to write. just imagine they were boyfriends in season 1 and Will had a rough day at work. I wrote this and didn't look back so who knows what's there. hope you enjoy!

Hannibal knows Will’s home even before he hears the door slam loudly from the other room. There’s shuffling in the sitting room and then Will opens the door to Hannibal’s study. His fingers don’t leave the doorknob as he stares from the doorway. His tie is loose around his neck from where he’s already started to take it off and his curls are messy, as if he’s been running his hands through it. From the look on his face Hannibal can tell that he has. 

Will opens his mouth to say something but promptly shuts it again. His fingers tremble where they rest on the doorknob. Hannibal waits patiently for him to find the words he needs and instead studies Will’s face. The dark circles under his eyes, the tension in his forehead, and the sadness in his eyes are all written clearly across his face and Hannibal wants to kiss them all away even as he marvels at how open Will allows himself to be around Hannibal.

Will’s hand hanging by his side rises to run through his hair again but stops midair as he realizes what he’s doing and then he turns without saying anything, leaving the study room door open. Hannibal stays frozen staring at the spot where Will disappeared. The last vestiges of light are seeping through the curtains and casting odd shadows across the room. If he tilts his head just right it’s almost as if Will is still standing there, a shadow creature among rays of light.

He sighs and sets his pen down, shuffling papers around until he’s satisfied with the state of his desk, and then he stands straightening his suit and leaves the room, his figure devouring the shadow that could have been Will as he crosses the threshold and closes the door behind him. 

He hears Will fumbling with the coffee machine in the kitchen, followed by loud cursing and metal clanging. When he steps into the room he’s met by the sight of Will nursing a burned hand by spilled cup of coffee. Will looks up startled when he hears Hannibal circle around the counter. He lets out a whispered ‘sorry,’ trying to avoid Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal’s mouth softens and he just shushes him and reaches for his injured hand, ignoring the steady drip of coffee off the counter into a puddle on the tile. Will doesn’t resist as Hannibal studies his hand, just stares at his feet and hisses sharply through his teeth when Hannibal’s fingers brush the red burn.

It’s not that bad and he knows Will knows that too but he says, “Wait here,” and he leaves to retrieve the first aid kit. When he returns Will hasn’t moved, his eyes still trained on the ground. Concern flickers across Hannibal’s face before he pushes it back down, making sure his doctor mask is in place. He steers Will towards the bar and pushes him down on a stool so he can sit next to him and tend to his hand. Will stares blankly at the coffee still dripping slowly down the white cabinets from the tipped mug. 

His gaze never wavers as Hannibal wraps a bandage around the angered patch of skin. He wonders what is flashing through Will’s mind. Maybe he’s escaped to his stream.

He finishes wrapping the bandages and gently places Will’s hand back in his lap and lets his own rise to cradle Will’s cheek. Will’s eyes drift to Hannibal’s for a moment and then float right past barely flashing with recognition. Hannibal lets his hand drop, quiet sadness stealing across his face, and turns away to clean up the coffee cooling on the ground.

Will sits, unmoving, as Hannibal cleans. The picture of emptiness. Hannibal just wants him to return but he knows it’s best to wait. So he cleans. When he’s done with the coffee he moves onto other things, mainly washing the dishes. The water runs through his fingers and the steady white noise is calming, which is probably why it takes him a moment to process Will’s shaky inhale. 

He turns quickly, already reaching for a towel to dry his hands, and is at Will’s side in seconds. Will glances up at him and Hannibal sees the tears pooling. He reaches for Will’s uninjured hand, taking it in his own and rubbing soothing circles across Will’s knuckles, “Do you want to talk?” he whispers into the silence and growing darkness. 

Will shakes his head quickly, other hand reaching out until he finds Hannibal’s jacket and latches on, “Can you…” he exhales shakily, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall, “Can you just… just hold me?” His voice shakes on the last word, as if he thinks he isn’t allowed to ask, as if Hannibal would ever refuse him, could ever refuse him anything, especially this. Hannibal smiles ruefully as he pulls Will to his feet and envelops him in his arms. This is where Hannibal always wants Will. Doesn’t he know Hannibal would die for him?

Will grasps at Hannibal’s jacket as he buries his face into the other man’s shoulder. Hannibal can feel the tears slowly soaking through his suit but he doesn’t mind. He traces a finger up and down Will’s spine and in circles around his back, writing his love onto Will’s shirt and hoping it sinks into Will’s skin. 

His other hand finds its way into Will’s hair, threading through the dark curls, and they stay there until the light has disappeared from the kitchen, leaving them in darkness, and Will’s quiet sobs have subsided. And then they stay there for a while longer. Hannibal’s content to stay there with Will as long as Will will let him.

Eventually Will pulls back. Hannibal’s arms loosen and come to rest around his waist but they don’t fall. Will won’t meet Hannibal’s eyes as he looks down at the floor again, “Sorry. I just-”

Hannibal cuts him off by pressing his lips to Will’s forehead. Will leans forward and Hannibal lingers there for a moment longer before pulling back, “You don’t have to explain.” He brushes a stray curl back from Will’s forehead and tilts his chin up so their eyes meet, “Not to me.”

Will shakes his head and yawns leaning back into Hannibal’s shoulder, “What did I do to deserve you, Hannibal?” he mumbles into Hannibal’s jacket as he wraps his arms around Hannibal’s waist. 

Hannibal’s arms automatically rise to cradle Will’s head and he whispers into Will’s hair, “I could say the same.” He breathes in Will’s scent of pine and dogs and the forest and then pulls back and takes Will’s hand. “Come, love. You need sleep. We can talk tomorrow.” 

Will’s protests are feeble as Hannibal leads them to the bedroom, Will’s hand warm in his, and they stumble out of their clothes and fall into the bed. Will hits the pillow and is asleep almost immediately. Hannibal climbs into bed behind him and as soon as he’s settled Will turns and nestles under his chin, still asleep. Hannibal almost feels like crying himself as he wraps an arm around the smaller man.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it leave a comment. They make my day! Seriously I love reading them so please leave me one cause they motivate me to write more! if you guys have ideas for other one-shots send me an ask on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imadetheline) or just yell about stuff with me. I also have another tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soithinkicanwrite) for all my writing stuff and one [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madness-shared-by-two) for everything hannibal. Thanks for reading!


End file.
